


Late Night

by NightxPine



Series: Oneshots of a Kind [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, almost hallucinations, i apologise for inaccuracies feel free to educate and correct me, late night studying, yay more college au-ish ramwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those times when you stay up so late you feel like you could take on the world? This was not one of them.<br/>Good thing Ryan had Geoff to pull him back to his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I write and post this as it's around 2am  
> Fitting.  
> Again, just a small drabble as a distraction, and maybe as some finger warm-ups.
> 
> Slàinte Mhath

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, before bringing them back around to rest his face on them. It was 3am. He was exhausted. His finals were in three days. He was ready to burn his notes. And he was in the library. Alone. 

Alright, so maybe there was a librarian there to keep an eye on him, but still, the library was pretty fucking desolated at the moment.

Most of the lights had been turned off, leaving only the small section Ryan occupied in brightness, and after sitting in the same place for over five hours, the shadows were starting to bother him. He swore he saw something move in that dark corner. That and there was the oppressive silence.

He was sat next to one of the library’s large French windows (how lucky was he, to be able to find a _free_ seat), able to look out and watch the street whenever he needed to rest his eyes. The glow from the two streetlights along the road filtered through the windows, casting an orange tint to half of the space Ryan occupied. 

There was the muffled sound of loud, energized talking and Ryan glanced out the window, watching blankly at the group of students making their way along the street. Probably on their way back from a night out.

You know, probably.

One actually tripped and nearly fell face first.

Ryan huffed through his nose and turned back to his textbooks. After he finished this topic, he’d allow himself to go home and get those blissful hours of sleep he so badly needed.

- 

Being drunk left a pleasant buzz in Geoff’s system, heating up his insides against the cold night air. He felt like maybe they were being a bit too rowdy, but no one was around to care. A light caught the corner of his peripheral and he turned, surprised that the – _library?_ – library still had someone inside. Geoff stopped in his tracks and scrutinized the window, trying to see and-

No way. Was that Ryan?

Grinning, Geoff waved the others on, not really checking if they saw or not, and half-jogged his way towards the doors to the library, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. In his drunken haze, Geoff didn’t hesitate or stop to wonder if the library was still open to the public and opened the door to relative darkness. He immediately tripped on flat, carpeted ground. 

-

The noise was sudden in the pressing silence and Ryan whipped his head up, blue eyes wide as he tried to see into the darkness. Something pale moved in the shadows, and as soon as it came it disappeared. Ryan blinked repeatedly and vigorously rubbed his eyes, faint dots dancing behind his lids. He pinned it on sleep deprivation and his eyes playing tricks on him after staring at words for so long. Just a fault of the imagination. Surprisingly only slightly distracted, Ryan turned back to his books and continued writing. There was the sound of something scuffling along the carpet, and Ryan swivelled his head around to see if he could locate the librarian.

She was still there, sat in her corner reading, unresponsive to the noises. The idea that Ryan was going crazy had flitted through his brain.

There was another thud on the other side of the library, in the general direction of the exit, and Ryan felt his heart speed up. His emotions had entered a state of arousal, and not the pleasant kind, and he found that his ears were now starting to pick up the faintest of sounds – sounds that may or may not have been there in the first place – and that his eyes were noticing the smallest of disturbances in the shadows. There was no way he was going to be able to resume working, now.

Glancing once more back to the librarian, he slowly stood. He paused for a moment to stretch his legs before cautiously walking to the unlit section of the library. Peering through the gaps between books and shelves, Ryan swore he saw something in the darkness. A dark blur moved in his peripheral and he tensed up.

Which was ridiculous, of course, there was no such thing as ghosts. Ghosts and the supernatural was a bunch of completely irrational, non-scientific, illogical, fucking dumb ideas, and there was no way Ryan was going to let himself fall into that idiotic-

Nope. Ryan was maybe 90% certain that was a ghost.

He started backing away, and immediately collided into a warm mass. An embarrassingly high-pitched choked sound left the back of his throat as he spun around to face his attacker.

It took Ryan longer than was probably polite to realise that the mass wasn’t actually a ghost, but was in fact a very drunk Geoff.

“God, keep it down, Ryan, we’re in the library.” Geoff was smiling, and had an unexpected amount of control over his motor and speech functions considering Ryan would most likely be able to smell the alcohol on his breath from a mile away.

“Geoff, fuck, I think the library’s haunted.” He whispered back. Geoff’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and his arms came up to rest heavy on Ryan’s shoulders.

“Alright, I don’t know what you’ve been drinking to cause you of all people to believe in ghosts, but I want some of it.” Geoff started leading Ryan back to the lighted part of the library, consequently bringing him back to his books. Geoff took one look over Ryan’s notes and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 “Sometimes I wonder why you do this to yourself, Ryan.” Geoff spoke in the most dismayed tone he could manage before almost immediately perking up. “Come on, let’s go to my place. I’m drunk as dicks, you need to be my knight in shining armour and make sure I get back safe.”

 Ryan’s exhaustion hit him like bricks and he moved to pack up his things. Getting some rest sounded delightful. He let Geoff pull him by the hand out of the library, past the librarian who was still nose deep in her book – she might as well have been sleeping for all Ryan knew – and into the cold night. A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine and Geoff pulled him closer. Geoff didn’t seem like he’d need the help getting home, but Ryan wouldn’t be one to argue as he properly linked their fingers together.

Ryan had had the best, deepest, most refreshing sleep that night in a long, long while.


End file.
